


Wolves Don’t Land on Their Feet

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Saitou is grumpy and Sanosuke is only somewhat guilty.





	Wolves Don’t Land on Their Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting words were: _“you have to carry them all day”_.

“You have to carry them all day.” 

“What?” Sanosuke looked up from wrapping his sarashi around his leg, barely able to make out the other man in the darkness, the sun still neglecting to peek up over the mountain tops. 

They had the shouji open, allowing for whatever light there might be to trickle in, a warm summer breeze rustling Sano’s hair. “It’s early.” 

Sano rolled his eyes. No shit it was early; the stars had hidden themselves away, but the sky still remained black. “And?” 

“My children are sleepy,” Saitou said as the sky finally started to show the first signs of day, the darkness peeling back just enough for Sanosuke to see the smooth lines of the other man’s dark kimono. So crisp, collars folded perfectly over his collarbones, the obi centred and tight; Sanosuke thought he had done a pretty good job helping Saitou dress in the dark. 

“Yeah, and?” Sanosuke was sleepy too… Tokio had to leave suddenly last night, their little vacation cut short. The children were not happy about that… 

“And, Sanosuke, the children, they will be weary, once we get into town…” 

Sano pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes, but it was still much too dark out to see, though he was sure he wasn’t just imagining the twisted look on the other man’s face. “Saitou… We’re all tired, an’ I know you’re hurtin’ but…” 

“Tokio specifically told us we were to watch the children while she went back down to town, and _not_ to ravage one another in the forest.” Saitou was further in the dark room, no candles lit, to allow the children to sleep a while longer while they prepared to leave. 

“Well… That is what we did…” Tokio had said not ravage one another _without her_ , to be absolutely precise. “But…” 

“Yes, it is what we did.” 

“But it ain’t how ya threw out your back!” 

“Sanosuke…” Saitou sighed, his eyes weary and Sano knew he was in pain, but it was always so hard to tell just how much with this man. It was probably Saitou’s pride that was hurting the most, really. Not that he could blame Saitou, it was kind of embarrassing… 

“ _Saitou_ …” Sano whined back and that only earned him a glare and a growl. “It wasn’t me that threw your back out, ya know!” 

“ _Hush_ ,” Saitou hissed between his teeth and Sano knew it was less at him and more at the pain he was in. And that wounded pride that must have been stinging something fierce. 

“Look, Saitou… I didn’t know the kids were gonna invite a cat in while we were out _playin_ ’…” Sano started and enough light was peeking in for him to see that Saitou was grimacing, lips in a tight thin line. “An’ y’know I told the kids t’put their damn shoes away before we ran off…” 

“ _I’m aware_ ,” Saitou said, but Sano still felt like he was the one in trouble. Sure, it had been at his insistence that they run out in the woods for a little fun but… 

It wasn’t Sano’s fault the kids had brought in a cat to play, and left their shoes laying around, so, when they came back in the dark… Saitou stepped on the cat, falling back into the gekkan and tripping on the shoes and well, Saitou was getting older now… 

And there went his back as he fell, an angry cat darting off, the youngest starting to cry as Eiji and the older boy came out to see what was up. 

Yeah… If only he could have kept it in his pants for a single night… Sano knew that he was dead the moment that it happened but… 

“So, you know that _you_ have to be the one to carry them.” 

“Yeah, yeah… But Eiji can walk on his own.” The little ones were one thing, but Eiji… 

“Oh? Aren’t you accustomed to carrying Himura’s adopted boy?” The pain seemed to be fading from Saitou’s voice, but Sano was still wary. 

“Yeah sure, when Yahiko tuckers himself out. An’ I’m pretty sure Yahiko would punch anyone that called him ‘Himura’s boy’.” 

Saitou chuckled at that, a good sign that Saitou was starting to feel better. Sano spent a good part of the night rubbing him down and helping relax the muscles in his back. But damn, were they ever both tired. 

“All right, Eiji can walk on his own, but Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi…” 

“I’ll carry the little ones, Saitou, quit worryin’.” 

Saitou sighed, running his hand through his hair, the stubborn hairs falling back over his eyes, like always. “I just hate to disappoint them, so… This was meant to be a nice trip to a hot spring and now…” 

“I know, I know… They’re gonna be disappointed we gotta head back already. Tokio went back early, so y’could have at least one night away from the city.” 

“Please… Carry the children.” It didn’t seem like Saitou wanted to talk about it; he hated upsetting the kids. 

“I’d rather carry you…” 

Saitou laughed, shaking his head, an honest smile. “Then we would _both_ throw our backs out. Then Tokio would…” 

“And Tokio would beat us _both_ mercilessly, yeah I know. I know.” Sano chuckled. “Might be worth it, though.”


End file.
